Hello Heartache
by xXrebelgirl07Xx
Summary: Tris is dying after getting shot by David and as she is lying there she thinks about everything that have happened and how her decisions influenced the events during Divergent. How she was going to leave behind the person she loved the most to save another. And how does her death affect everyone?
1. Chapter 1

_Where there is love there is life._

_(Mahatma Gandhi)_

Tris always believed she was too selfish to be selfless, which was why during the Choosing Ceremony she chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation. Of course part of the reason for it was because she was Divergent, meaning she had personality traits for three factions, but also because she didn't want to pretend and hide who she really was for the rest of her life. So she left her home and family behind, but she was gifted with something else in return.

* * *

_A woman knows the face of the man she loves as a sailor knows the open sea._

_(Honore de Balzac)_

During the initiation she was taught so many things that she had been unaware of her whole life. She learned how to fight and defend herself, but most importantly she learned about friendship and love. Her friends and her love for Tobias would always be as important to her as her family was, no matter the good and the bad things that had happened. She will always regret killing Will, not saving Marlene, for her father and mother sacrificing themselves for her and for hurting Christina and Tobias with her decisions and selfishness. However her biggest act of selfishness was getting shot by David in the Weapons Lab and still managed to release the memory serum.

Now she was lying there on the floor bleeding out and knew that she was going to die, knowing that she was going to leave Tobias behind. He had told her before he left that his fear had changed; instead of having to kill a woman, he has to watch Tris die. The irony was that he was going to lose her just like he feared and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears were running swiftly down her face, just the thought that she was going to hurt Tobias once again for her actions. She wasn't sure if he could ever forgive her for being selfish or that he would ever understand how much she loved him and didn't want to leave him. She knew she was going to miss him so much that her heart hurt, even more than the bullet inside of her did. She going to miss dark blue eyes that had a color similar to deep sea that she has never seen except for in pictures. She was going to miss his determination and strength to go on with his life despite all the pain and hardships he has been through his entire life. She still remembered the first time she had told Tobias she loved him without him sleeping through her confession.

_(Flashback)_

_"__I'll be your family now," he says. _

_"I love you," I say. (...)_

_He stares at me. I wait with my hands clutching his arms for stability as he considers his response. _

_He frowns at me. "Say it again."_

_"Tobias," I say, "I love you."_

Tris smiled over the memory, one of many she had shared with Tobias. After her parents died and Caleb betrayed her, Tobias had been her rock the same way she had been for him. She knew that by sacrificing herself to save Caleb's life was going to hurt Tobias, probably going to make him hate Caleb more than he already was, but she loved her older brother despite his mistakes. She wasn't willing to lose him, even if it meant that the people who loved her and was still alive would lose her.

She was starting to lose consciousness when she saw her mother appearing in front of her. Tris asked her mother if she could rest, since she had grown so tired of the war and all the deaths that followed along. Her mother said yes and that she was so proud of her. Her mother pulled out her hand for Tris to come along with her. Tris took her mother's hand and followed her mother into the light. She turned to look back to see her dead body and noticed that people had begun to swarm around her body, one of them being Caleb shouting at her to stay alive. But based on his facial expression they both knew that she was dead and there was nothing to do to save her. Tris only hoped that he was going to tell Tobias that she didn't want to leave him, her last words she ever said to her brother before facing her death.

"Tris," her mother said softly. "It's time to go now."

Tris nodded and began walking towards her mother once again, but her thought went back to Tobias and the current heartache she was feeling despite the fact that she was dead and couldn't feel anything. There was one thing she wanted to say before she left for the light with her mother and meet up with her father, Will, Marlene and Lynn. Any living creature in this world might not hear those words, but it was important for her to say them out loud before she disappeared for good.

"Tobias, I'm sorry for leaving you and I hope you know that I never wished to leave you. I wanted to tell you thank you for everything you have done for me, everything you have taught me. And I promise you that I won't forget you and I hope that won't forget me, even when I'm gone and not with you. Our time together has never been easy, but I don't regret them since they were shared with you making them even more precious to me than you can even imagine. I hope that one day we'll get reunited again because you are worth it. You are worth to wait for even in death. I love you Tobias and I won't say goodbye to you because this is not a goodbye. I'll see you soon." Tris closed her blue-grey eyes and let the light take her away from the living, but the one thing the light couldn't take away from her was the love in her heart that would continued to live through the people that she loved.

_Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead._

_(Oscar Wilde)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Short story, but I wanted to write a reflection on Tris's death. I know that I might have deviated from the book, but I wasn't truly happy with the ending that Veronica Roth wrote in Allegiant and I wanted something a little different. I don't own Divergent or the quotes that I used for this story as you can see that I put the original author underneath the quotes. As you probably also can see I put in the 'I love you' scene from Insurgent, so of course I don't own that. Veronica Roth own it. **

**I hope that you like it, since this is my first Divergent story. So review, favorite or follow and maybe I'll will continue writing Divergent stories. Check out my profile if you want to read more stories from me. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias never knew that time could stop at least that's what it felt like when he first heard the news about Tris's death. Christina began crying over another death of her friends, meanwhile he just stood there emotionless expression on his face. However his fists tighten over hearing how his girlfriend had died and why she was gone. Of all the things she could do, she decided to sacrifice herself for Caleb and went into the Weapons Lab and got herself killed. Tobias wanted to scream over the lost. She had left him to save Caleb and now she was gone, leaving alone. Why did she have to be so selfless?

As he walked towards the infirmary together with Christina and Cara, all he could think about was Tris. Her beautiful blonde hair, those penetrating blue-grey eyes, her strong yet smaller body with tattoos that each told a story about who she was. He wished he could be angry with Tris for her decisions, but no matter what she did he still loved her. She kept telling him that she left Abnegation because she wasn't selfless enough, but she was mistaken. He saw through her that she was selfless, maybe to selfless in the end, and she had been so brave to do what she had done. How could she be so strong and selfless to leave him behind?

* * *

When they reached the infirmary and he saw Caleb sitting on one of the chairs outside of the examination room, something inside just snapped. All the emotions he had kept inside got out, but the only anger stayed as he grabbed Caleb by his shirt and pushed him into the wall hard. Christina and Cara tried to separate the two of them, but Tobias was too strong to pull away.

"WHY!" Tobias bellowed. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO INTO THE WEAPONS LAB, SO WHY DID SHE GO INSTEAD!" He knew of course why she did, but it didn't make sense that she would unless something had triggered her to be selfless for her selfish older brother. Caleb didn't try to get Tobias off him, possible because he also felt guilty for what had happened, but that wasn't good enough for Tobias anymore. If it was anyone's fault that she's dead then it was her weasel brother.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY!" Caleb cried out. "I TOLD HER THAT I WOULD GO IN ORDER TO START MAKE AMENDS WITH HER. TO HAVE THE POSSIBILITY TO BE A FAMILY ONCE SINCE WE WERE ALL WE HAD LEFT!"

Tobias was in full fury when he heard Caleb's reason. He pushed Caleb harder towards the wall. If there was one thing that would make the pain he felt more bearable then it is hurt Caleb the same way he had hurt Tris.

"You had no right to say that to her," Tobias held the grip tighter on the shirt. "You abandoned that privilege of being her family when you betrayed her for Erudite. You were not her family. I was her family after you left her alone with the grief of her parents deaths on her shoulders."

Caleb didn't say anything, but he looked guilty as he turned his head towards the ground. Tobias knew that Caleb probably never meant to hurt her in the way he did, but feeling bad about it won't bring her back.

"Before she left, she wanted me to give you a message in case she didn't make it," Caleb whispered. Obviously this was hard for him to say, but Tobias wasn't very patient anymore. He stared Caleb down with anger and disgust while Caleb kept his head down in shame. "…she didn't want to leave you."

Those words broke the last chain that kept his sorrow in check. Tobias could feel his tears appear, but didn't say anything and let go of Caleb. Her last message to him was that she didn't want to leave him, knowing that if she did he wouldn't be able to handle it. It was one of his fears to lose her and now that he had lost her, he only realized how scared and alone he was in this world. His father abused him and his mother abandoned him to save herself, but Tris had been the only one who stayed until she left him behind.

"Four?" Cara said softly, breaking Tobias's train of thoughts. She looked at him with pity, but also with sorrow in her eyes. Though she hated Tris for killing Will, they both had grown closer and gotten a better understanding of each other. "Do you wish to see her? Before she is…um…cremated?"

Tobias wasn't sure at all if he could see her. His sorrow felt heavy and deep on his shoulders and he wasn't sure he could bear seeing her dead body and not wish to follow her. However he needed to see her, even if it would be the last time he would see her in this world.

He nodded at Cara's suggestion and followed her into the examination room. Christina followed close behind him, but kept herself in the background. He didn't mind the distance between them, after all she had been Tris's best friend not his. Cara lead them to the table that was covered over with a white sheet. They all knew who was under the table, but no one said anything as Cara pulled away the sheet.

* * *

Tris looked like she was peacefully sleeping. There was no pain on her face, only serene like an angel. To him, she really was an angel that fell from heaven and made a special place in his heart. Her hair was loose and laid down while the rest of her body with the exception of her head was covered. Christina sobbed as she could no longer watch the body of her friend and left the room, leaving Tobias and Cara alone with the body. Tobias cried as he leaned down in front of her body. Her lifeless body was all he had left of her and even that was soon going to be gone from this world. He could no longer talk to her, kiss her or even feel her body next to his.

"I'll come back to you. I promise you, though I won't promise that I can live with the memories I have of you and the war, but the day I die I will return to your side. Because I love you Tris Prior," Tobias whispered in her ear, not wanting anyone to hear his promise to her. He kissed her cold lips for the last time to seal the promise before Cara covered her up again. That was the last time he ever saw the love of his life.

_A great light is the man who knows the woman he loves_

_A great light is the woman who knows the man she loves_

_And carries the light into room after room arousing_

_The sleepers and looking hard into the face of each_

_And then sends them asleep again with a kiss_

_Or a whole night of love_

_and goes on and on until_

_The man and woman who carry the great lights of the_

_Knowledge of the one lover enter the room_

_toward which_

_Their light is sent and fit the one and the other torch_

_In a high candelabrum and there is such light_

_That children leap up_

_unless the sea swallow them_

_In the crossing or hatred or war against which do not_

_Pray only but be vigilant and set your hand to the work._

_(Allen Grossman)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know that this story was supposed to be completed, but I felt I had to write Tobias's point of view. If you guys wishes that I will write another chapter from Christina and possibly Uriah or Zeke's point of view then give me a message. Anyway I don't own Divergent or the poems that are used in this story. **

**So thank you for the favorite and followings and please continue review, favorite and follow. **

**xXrebelgirl07Xx **


End file.
